bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
The View From You (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "The View From You", Season 4, episode 1, 121st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House / What's That Smell? / Miss Maxwell Talks About a Fruit Bowl Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Cut to: Mouse School} Tutter: I don't get it. {to purple mouse} It's a bowl of fruit, right? Bear Helps Treelo Focus the Fruit Bowl with Tutter Bear Talks About the Point of View and It All Depends Upon Your Point of View {The word "Point of View" appears below with a purple font.} Bear: {as the words flash and reads out loud} "Point", "Of", "View". Treelo Becomes an Artist {Cut to: Kitchen} Tutter Films the Scene from "Mouse on Mars" {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Tutter: (through Megaphone) Shadow Segment (ft. Tutter) {Cut to: Kitchen - Bear comes back to meet Tutter by the hole.} Bear: (closes the kitchen door then to Tutter) I want to help you with this. Tutter: There's nothing to be done. Nothing. My Point of View just isn't interesting. (Bear tries to talk to Tutter, but he hears a laugh in the distance) Bear: Hey, that's Shadow. Tutter, Maybe a Shadow story will cheer you up. Tutter: Oh, Well, Okay, Bear, Huh, it's worth a try I guess. (to the lens) Hey, speaking of Point of View, We haven't met Shadow. But maybe she'll know about Point of View. Bear: Well, if we sing our song Tutter: here in the kitchen Bear: She might appear. Ready? Tutter: Mm-hmm. Sing with us. Bear: ♪ Oh ♪ Bear and Tutter: ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ Bear: (shouts somewhere in the distance) Shadow! Tutter: Do you see Shadow anywhere, everybody? (Shadow appears on one of the two cupboards) Bear: Oh, Shadow, there you are. Tutter: Hi, Shadow. Shadow: Hello, Bear. Hello, Tutter. I've just been skipping over the ripples on the Pond. Tutter: Wow. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Tutter: Hmm. Bear: Well, Shadow, do you happen to have a story for us today? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. The way I see it, there's always a wonderful story to tell. Tutter: Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) A duck and a ladybug who was eating a cake. *Duck Quacks* Ladybug: *tastes cake* Yum yum yum yum that's some good cake. Shadow: (narrating) Went through the woods to visit the lake At last they got lost on the way home when the duck decided to wander to roam. Duck: *quacks* I'll take a shortcut. Ladybug: Oh, brother. Shadow: (narrating) They wandering through the woods till their legs ache Where the ladybug saw some crumbs on her cake. Ladybug: *spots cake crumbs* Look, my friend. We can follow the crumbs back. Shadow: (narrating) The duck squinted hard he said with a quack. Duck: I just can't see anything at all! Ladybug: Here, follow me. It's a good thing I'm small. Shadow: (narrating) They came to the place where she had started to eat. Ladybug: *with a fearful look on her face* Yikes! There were cake crumbs! Shadow: (narrating) She whined and they started to cry Till the duck thought perhaps, perhaps, he should fly. Duck: Perhaps I should fly, yeah. *flies* Now I see just where we are. The truth is we're not very far! Shadow: (narrating) Home at last, they were out of the tangle And the ladybug faced from the depth of an angle. *camera scrolls up* Duck: I'm tall! *camera scrolls down* Ladybug: I'm small. Duck: Tall. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow, what a great story, Shadow. Shadow: Well, I'm off. Treelo Shows the Paintings Miss Maxwell Watches a Movie to Mouse Classmates Luna tells Bear about points of view / The Goodbye Song {Cut to Bear turning the kitchen light off.} Bear: Ah, what a wonderful day we've had. You know, I bet Luna will want to hear all about it. Let's go up and tell her. Come on. (goes upstairs} Hmm. Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. I was just in the night sky chatting with my good friends the stars. So how is everything in The Big Blue House? Bear: Oh, everything's great, Luna. Tutter made a movie for an assignment in school to show how he sees it. Luna: He did? A movie, how wonderful. Bear: Oh, it was wonderful, Luna. He found out that everyone sees things in an interesting way even a little mouse and he did a great job. Luna: Well, I'm not surprised. Bear: Oh, and Treelo got inspired and did some beautiful paintings that showed the way he sees things. Luna: I'll bet they were very creative. Bear: Oh, they were. Both: (laughing) Luna: You know, Bear, I can see a lot from up here, high in the sky, and one thing I can tell you is that everyone's Point of View is different and interesting. It's part of what makes them who they are. Bear: Hmm, I guess that's sort of the moon's eye view of things. Luna: Mmm, that's right, Bear. Well, I'd better be going. Bear: Well, Luna, before you go, will you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting the Big Blue House. And the way I see it, you are the best. See ya' soon. (turns off) Oh, I almost forgot. (turns back on) By the way, One last thing about Point of View, before I go, keep looking at the world. Bye. (turns back off)Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts